dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z Metallic
Dragon Ball Z Metallic (メタリック) are Keshi (消し or ケシ) aka Keshigomu (消しゴム, for Keshi Gum) with additional glossy and shiny attachments released by Bandai. History In the 1990s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. The mini rubber figurines are available in numerous colors, although the molds for the figurines remain the same regardless of the color differential being present in each and every installment to the Keshi sets. These mini Dragon Ball Z sets were meant to complete the previously released Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z sets, which were originally released from 1986 to 1995. The complete Dragon Ball Z Keshi series has 30 sets incorporated in the collection. Metallic series This additional Metallic (Metaru) series has 5 installments and allows for another special feature. Much like the Kurosu series, it allows for additional attachments to be made to the base figurines. These attachments, however, have a glossy and shiny metallic touch and make for a unique addition to each set. Each metallic series comes with a bronze, gold, or silver feature and each figurine comes in an assortment of these paint jobs. Additionally, the SP Metallic series was added as a bonus release to the larger metallic figurines. The SP Metallic series has 3 additional sets, each with special silver attachments. Series The following is a breakdown of all the characters included in each Metallic set installment in accordance: *Part 1: Captain Ginyu, Frieza in his first form, Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock, and Goku for a total of 6 pieces in the Metallic part 1 set. *Part 2: Android 19, King Cold, Cooler in his transformed state, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Super Saiyan Goku with Yardrat outfit for a total of 5 pieces in the Metallic part 2 set. *Part 3: Dr. Gero, Android 16, Android 17, Goku, Super Saiyan Goku, and Android 18 for a total of 6 pieces in the Metallic part 3 set. *Part 4: Android 14, Android 13, Vegeta, Goku, Future Trunks, and Android 15 for a total of 6 pieces in the Metallic part 4 set. *Part 5: Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell, Super Vegeta, and Super Trunks 2 for a total of 6 pieces in the Metallic part 5 set. *SP Metallic Part 1: Mr. Satan, a Cell Jr., Perfect Cell, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Future Trunks, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, and Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan for a total of 10 pieces in the SP Metallic part 1 set. *SP Metallic Part 2: Dabura, Babidi, Broly, Shin, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Super Saiyan Goku for a total of 7 pieces in the SP Metallic part 2 set. *SP Metallic Part 3: Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan Vegito for a total of 6 pieces in the SP Metallic part 3 set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise